ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1
Nintendo 64 | genre = Fishing | modes = Single-player | platforms = Nintendo 64, Satellaview, Super Famicom }} is a fishing video game developed and released only in Japan for the Super Famicom on February 21, 1997糸井重里のバス釣りNo.1. Nintendo.com. Retrieved 26 September 2009. and updated for broadcast as eight different episodes on the Satellaview subsystem between April and November 1997.Kameb. ''スーパーファミコンアワー番組表. The Satellaview History Museum. 12 February 2008. On March 31, 2000''Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri'' GameSpot. 2009. the latest version of the game was released for the Nintendo 64 as the . The game allows the player to play as the creator of the game, Shigesato Itoi, and includes a host of animal characters who occasionally appear in the game.糸井重里のバス釣りＮｏ．１ 決定版！'' Nintendo.com. p.2. 2000. The SA-1 was used in the Super Famicom version. Gameplay Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1 is set on the fictional where the BAC (Bass Angler's Club) catch fish and compete in tournaments. There are several types of fish and there is a size-range within each type. The goal of the player is to catch the most and the largest fish possible as to compete in extra competitions such as quizzes. In order to have the greatest success in fishing, players must determine the most fruitful part of Lake Akahoshi given the weather conditions and the time of the day. The player is also able to select from a number of different lures that can be used to attract different species and different sizes of fish.バスフィッシング~二のゲームの目~. Nintendo.com. Retrieved 26 September 2009. The most sought-after fish in the game is the "over 80cm Bass."Itoi, Shigesato. 「糸井重里のバス釣りＮｏ．１ 決定版！. 1101. 14 April 2000. Ports and related releases In January 1997, Nintendo in collaboration with St.GIGA held a series of multiplayer contests allowing players of the Satellaview version of the game to compete on a national scale.決勝トーナメント結果発表. Nintendo.com. 28 January 1997. Itoi himself participated in this event. The Satellaview competition event was divided into two divisions. The top 10 best scores from the General Division as well as the top 20 best scores in the Knockout Division would win a collectible Bass Tsuri No.1-exclusive prize Lure.大会委員長のご挨拶. Nintendo.com. 5 June 1997. Each Lure was hand-painted and these prizes have become collectors items since the demise of the Satellaview. The top 100 best-scoring participants in both Divisions would additionally win Tournament original stickers, would have their names published on Nintendo's website,最終結果. Nintendo.com. 05 June 1997. and would be listed in Satellaview enthusiast magazines of the time such as . This competition proved highly successful and its popularity prompted Nintendo and St.GIGA to run a second competition between April 27 and May 3, 1997. In 2000, a Definitive Edition was developed and published for N64. A few changes have been made to give players a more in-depth playing experience. As such, support for a tackle-and-reel peripheral has been included to heighten gameplay realism. Force-feedback features have also been included to allow the controller (standard controller or tackle-and-reel) to vibrate realistically when a fish has been "hooked."糸井重里のバス釣りＮｏ．１ 決定版！ Nintendo.com. p.1. 2000. Between March 31 and May 31, 2000, another competition was launched by Nintendo in collaboration with Famitsu magazine to promote the Definitive Edition of the game. Winners of this competition could win a free reel-and-tackle controllers, original Bass Tsuri No.1-exclusive prize clothing, etc.Famitsu Tournament Nintendo.com. Retrieved 26 September 2009. By sending away for it, a select number of players could also win Bass Tsuri No.1-exclusive prize Lures.Bass Fishing Definitive No.1 Original gifts campaign lure. Nintendo.com. Retrieved 26 September 2009. Japanese comedian Takashi Fujii starred in television commercials for the game. Reception Famitsu magazine rated the Definitive Edition for the Nintendo 64 a 30 out of 40.ニンテンドウ64 - 糸井重里のバス釣りNo.1決定版!. Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.33. 30 June 2006. References External links * Official web page (Super Famicom version) (Original)(Translated using Excite.Co.Jp) * Official web page (N64 version) (Original)(Translated using Excite.Co.Jp) * [http://www.1101.com/nintendo/nin10 A series of interviews with Shigesato Itoi and other Bass Tsuri No. 1 developers from Itoi's personal website] Category:1997 video games Category:2000 video games Category:Episodic video games Category:Fishing video games Category:HAL Laboratory games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Nintendo games Category:Satellaview games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Video games developed in Japan